Black Strawberries
by YandereTetoKasane
Summary: Amu never chose to go to the fanciest school in Japan. It just happened. But what happens when the sexy boy Ikuto decides to make her fall in love with him?
1. Pssh, please, playboy

I stared at the huge oak doors leading into the girls dormitory.

"Why the hell am I here?" I sighed.

It was ALL a huge mistake. Sure, I got good enough grades to get into this school, and sure, it was the fanciest school in Japan, but _really?_  
Why couldn't I be back at good old Seiyo high? It wasn't the best, but it was enough.

I shook my head, clearing it of those thoughts. _"No! Mom and Dad pay alot for me to go here! The least I can do is try to have a good time."_

Pushing through the doors, which were surprisingly light, I braced myself for the sneers and introductions. Instead, I was met by students pressing against their lockers on either side of the hall.

Blushing as pink as my hair, I walked down the hall to my first class, Art.

"Look! A new girl!"

"She has strawberry hair!"

"She has to deal with the introduction to see where she gets put into, first."

"Do you think she is as nice as her looks?"

I opened the door to 1st period. I walked in and seated myself into the first chair I saw. "Funny," I murmured. "This looks a lot nicer then those other tables."

And, indeed, it was. The table I was sitting at was polished to a almost reflective shine, and the chairs were a rich, honey brown.

As the other student's poured in, they all gave me shocked looks and icy glares.

"Look at her, little Prissy Miss!" A girl with curly blond hair stated.

"I bet her Mommy and Daddy got her those clothes from a dumpster!" Another girl with brown hair scoffed.

Everybody sat down at other tables beside mine.

_"What are they waiting for? I'm not going to bite th-"_ My thoughts were interrupted by a lot of girlish squeals. All the girls crowded towards the door.

"Look!" A girl with brown pigtails shouted. "It's GR4!"

This statement was awarded by more squeals.

"Who the hell is GR4?" I asked a green-eyed boy beside me.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW THEM?! THEY'RE THE MOST POPULAR BOY IN THE WHOLE-"

He was interrupted by four boys walking into the room.

One had green hair with blue eyes. He had sqaured glasses on, and his nose was in a book.

Another one had rusty brown hair, with green eyes and a white smile. He had a gold earring in his right ear.

The other one had violet hair down to his shoulders, with alluring eyes and pale skin.

The last boy had spiky midnight blue hair, with violet eyes and a almost comical smirk.

"Look! It's Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko and..IKUTO!"

Cheers filled the room. I glanced around. "Where the hell is that teacher?" I mumbled.

Suddenly the room fell quiet. I looked up, and the GR4 were all looking at me.

"Well, Well." The blue haired boy said in a husky voice. "Look what we have here."


	2. I don't love you, right?

I looked at straight into his violet eyes.

Not even batting an eyelash, I said in a cool tone. "I have a name, Ikuto."

A look of astonishment was pasted against his friend's faces.

Apparently, a girl would either, (A. Swoon, (B. Squeal, or (C, faint.

I wasn't going down that path without biting and clawing my way down.

Many of the girls were giving me icy glares. How dare I talk to their Ikuto?

Ikuto's face was different from his friends. He didn't look astonished or even a bit surprised. He-He looked.. AMUSED?!

"So," I said, tapping my nails against the smooth surface of the table. "What do you want from me, hm?"

Ikuto frowned. Uh-Oh. "How dare you talk like that to me?! My father OWNS this school!"

A fist of angry fear clutched my heart. I had been here only one day and I was probably going to get expelled already?

I stood straight up abruptly, knocking my chair backwards in the process.

Ikuto gave me a pretend pouty look. "Aww, is the little strawberry sad, hm? Too bad you're getting expelled, too. Your kind of cute."

"So what?" I spat back through gritted teeth. I was seething mad. "Your only his son! He makes all the decisions here, not you! Don't be so full of it!" I closed my eyes in anger.

Before I knew it, a sharp slapping sound was heard.

Oh no. I didn't. I couldn't have, could I?

Apparently so. Ikuto's face now had a cherry red handprint on the right side.

Ikuto's expression was so funny I could have laughed. Except for his face,  
everything else was going horribly wrong.

Everyone stood stock still with wide eyes. Then a chuckling sound came from the rusty haired boy, breaking the heavy cloud of silence that was hanging over the room.  
Kukai. Right?

Ikuto glared daggers at me, sighed, and snapped his fingers calmly. "Sayya! Lulu!"

The blond and brown haired girls ran up without a word. The brown haired girl, Sayya, pulled a white bottle out of her prada handbag and the blond girl, Lulu, gently put a rectangular piece of gauze in the bottle, submerging it in the fluid. Lulu pulled it out and began to dab it on the side of his face where I slapped him.

Ikuto watched me calmly, occasionally wincing.

Still standing, I carefully brushed a piece of my hair out of my face.

"We're done, Ikuto!" Saaya and Lulu squealed.

He gave them a fake smile. "Well done, girls. Thank you for the help."

They both ran back to their seats and sat, but glued their eyes to me and Ikuto, waiting for the storm.

"So," Ikuto said, shoving his hands in his black suit(Not a tuxedo!) pockets and smirking at me. "When are you going to apologize?"

I stared at him in shock. "Well?" He persisted.

"I will never apologize to you, Ikuto!" I shouted at him. His smirk faded.

"I don't care if your father CAN get me expelled! I have pride, unlike you!"

With that, I grabbed my notebooks and pencils and walked out of there, my head held high.

Unfortunately, my dramatic exit only worsened my image. Why? Ikuto was suddenly in front of me, making me spill my items all over the empty hallway.

"What the hell?" I shouted at him.

He smirked and leaned over until he was only a couple inches away from my face.

The second period bell rang, but instead of my classmates leaving, they crowded around us.

"You're too interesting for me to pass up. I'll definitely make you fall in love with me, so prepare yourself."


	3. Thank you, Smudge!

I ran blindly throughout the hallways, blushing furiously.

_'I'll definitely make you fall in love with me, so prepare yourself.'_

That's what Ikuto had said, straight to my face.

_'Pheh!. Like I'll ever fall in love with HIM!'_ I thought, running into science.  
(Ikuto's point of view.)

Ha. Her face was almost a Kodak moment. She's cute, I'll admit that.  
And her spicy attitude? Makes her even more a challenge.

I knew about her transfer from dumb Seiyo high to Tsumori High, the best school for miles.

I smirked to myself, which caused a couple of girls who were staring swoon.

That's the problem with all of them. One smile or smirk from me and they'd follow me around like puppies, thinking I actually liked them and would ask them for prom.

But this Amu girl, she's so different. She didn't kiss up to me or anything. In fact, the left side of my face still stung from her slap.

I scheduled for , the art teacher, to miss class. When she found the nails in her tire and electricity cord cut in her house, why would she ever guess it was the straight A student Ikuto Tsukiyomi?

I walked into my second period class, Science. And who should I see but her.  
Amu point of view

I introduced myself to , the teacher.

At least he was in his class, showing me around and pointing to where the chemicals were held.

I thanked him and was about to sit down when I realized something.

I practically ran back up to his desk. "?"

He looked up from his papers, blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes, Miss Hinamori?" He asked quietly.

"Um, do you have a Tsukiyomi in your class?" I asked, hardly daring to breathe.  
His smile lit up even more. "Why yes, and he's my best student yet!"

He looked down at his paper. "I was just arranging a seating chart, and seeing how much you're interested in him, I'll make you his lab partner and you will sit next to him, as well! His seat is next to lab number 3."

He looked at my face and grinned so much I thought his face would break.

"Thank you, ." I said softly.

I sat in the seat instructed to me.

"Why me god? I've never done anything!" I mumbled to myself as I sat.

My hate and spite walked in the class and sat next to me. "Well, hello Amu."

I turned my head away, directing my sight toward a glass beaker that said "FRAGILE"  
In bold letters.

"Aw, you mad? I love you too!" He teased.

The rest of the class was hell.

Home ec

I sighed happily as the third period bell rang.

"Well, see ya, loser!" I shouted at Ikuto.  
I was about to walk out when he grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I said. I tried to pull my arm free, but he held tight.

"Let's walk to home ec together!" He said happily, and that's what we did, me trying to gnaw my arm off and him smirking.  
Home economics classroom.

I sat down at a desk quickly, for Ikuto had momentarily let go of my arm to wave to a group of girls.

He walked in, and whaddayaknow, sat next to me.

A few seconds after the bell rang, a woman with long chocolate hair, pale skin and sparkly eyes walked into the classroom, holding a brown and white ferret with a pink bow on it's tail.

"Hello class! I'm !" She said happily. She held up the ferret."And this is Smudge! She'll be a happy taste tester for your experiments."

She quickly put Smudge on the floor and walked to the white board, where a paper was hanging on.

"Please come and check your partners for the year, class! You will need to become friends with them to succeed!"

With that, she and Smudge walked into the kitchen. "Here is your lab! For your first assignment, prepare a nice cake! I have different flavors and decorations, so be as creative as possible and have fun. Pick out a apron for the ingredients and instructions are laid out on your lab counter. Go!"

All the students including me ran up to the whiteboard.

"I got you, Nessa!"

"Eew!"

"Are you Marie?"

When I finally got up to the list, I scanned for my name.

And there it was, in the middle.

AMU HINAMORI LAB 6 PARTNER: IKUTO TSUKIYOMI

My grin froze on my face. Ikuto walked up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Let's make a purple cake for me and you."  
IN HOME EC KITCHEN  
I picked a red and black checkered apron with strawberries on it out of the pile laying on  
The table.

Ikuto picked a black one with tiny blue cats on it.

He must have realized I was staring at his apron because he said, "I look sexy in one, don't I?"

"Girls! Tie up your hair! That way it won't get in the food!" Yelled over the kids giggles and mixers.

I quickly tied up mine in pigtails and walked with Ikuto to our kitchen.

"Okay, Tsukiyomi, here are the instructions. Read them aloud to me, and I'll do the mixing."

Ikuto deftly picked up the paper. "Part 1: Slowly mix egg and flour together for texture."

I mixed the flour in. As I was about to reach for the egg, I noticed something weird.

"Eew! It's green!" I shouted.

was walking by when she saw me. "The egg is dyed for decoration, Miss Hinamori. Please continue with your work."

Ikuto grabbed the egg. "Hey! I want to crack it!" I yelled.

Ikuto stuck his tongue out at me. He held it up high. I ran to him, and tried taking it.

Instead of succeeding, I had grabbed his hand.

His violet eyes stared into mine, and for a second, I felt something I never felt before.

I wanted to make myself pretty for him, impress him, dance with him, die with him.

I knew he was feeling the same thing, for shock was plastered against his face.

Smudge bit his hand while it was on the counter and the trance was broken.


	4. Ikuto, whatmmph!

"Ow!" Ikuto yelled "What the he-"

I stared at the counter behind him. "Smudge! No! Bad girl! Go!" I hissed under my breath. I lowered my arms and waved them at the small ferret.

Smudge sneezed, hopped off the counter to the porcelain floor, and scampered away.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was grimacing as he put the green egg down and turned on the faucet.

I watched as he ran his hand under cool water, making the water flow pink with the blood.

"Oh, geeze, Ikuto, look at how much blood there is! Are you okay?" I said in a panicked tone.

"Do I look okay to you? God, that thing is evil... can you go get me a dish rag or something?" he muttered.

I looked around the small kitchen area for the dish rags. "Um, they're not here. I'll get Miss. Cocoa, okay?"

He simply nodded, midnight blue hair tumbling downward onto his face.

I ran to the front of the room, passing all the small kitchens, and almost slipping on a puddle of oil. "Miss. Cocoa?" I said out loud.

"Yes? I'm in the supply closet, sweetie. Ouch! Smudge! Get out of my hair!"

I waited, and looked around the room. There were ten kitchens, five on the left side of the wall and five on the right. Each had cabinets full of utensils and ingredients, and a rack of aprons in the middle of the room. The floor was checkered pink and blue. Behind me was a huge cabinet, with 12 slots.

Miss. Cocoa was in there, grabbing the ferret or shuffling ingredients.

She finally came out after half a minute, but I was still pretty sure Ikuto was very impatient.

"Yes, Amu, what's up?" She questioned. I sighed. "Um, Smudge bit Ikuto, and he's bleeding. Do you have any band-aids or something?" I asked hopefully

She shook her head. "No, but im absolutely sure the nurse has a lot. Could you please take Ikuto down there, Amu? Thanks!" She turned back to the supply closet.

My mouth was gaped open. I barely knew this school myself, but now I was supposed to walk HIM down to the nurse? Yeesh, nice first day of school

I walked back to our kitchen and saw Ikuto there, wrapping a bit of tattered clothing around his hand.

"My god, Ikuto! I'm gone for a minute and you tear your apron in half for a band-aid?" I wagged my finger at him like I would at a dog.

He rolled his eyes. "It was bleeding to much. 'Sides, your taking me to the nurse, so what's the problem?"

He began to walk towards the exit of the room. Turning back towards me, he said in a pouting voice, "Aw, I'm hurt! Walk me!" He stuck out his lower lip.

I walked past him into the hallway and looked around. Music, Gym, Wood shop. Where was that stupid office?

"Hey, you know this school better then I do. I'll just follow you to the nurses office." I said, sighing.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at me. "Why aren't you clinging onto me like every other girl would?" He questioned. I stared at him for a minute.

"Because I'm not 'every other girl,' Ikuto." I said confidently.

His violet eyes held mine for a minute longer before switching to the hallways.

"Just take a left here, then a right, and then another left." He said quietly.

I quickly followed his orders. We soon reached a maple colored door with huge, red block letters stating simply, "Nurse".

"Ok, well, see ya!" I said, hoping he would let me go back to class in peace. Yeah, no way in hell that was gonna happen.

"Noo, Amu! Im injured!" He whined. Seriously, Tsukiyomi? Whining like my little sister?

I opened the door for him, glaring daggers all the while. I walked in after him and let the door close behind me.

"So, where's the nurse?" I said, sitting down on the cot opposite of his and kicking my feet.

He was staring at me again. God, ever heard of personal space, Ikuto?

Five minutes later we were still there, waiting for a nurse that might not show up.

His hand had almost stopped bleeding, so I quickly got up, crossed over to his cot, sat on my knees and unwrapped the piece of cloth he had around his hand.

"Hey, it stopped bleeding!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, So can we go back now?" I muttered. "I want to eat cake!~"

He chuckled softly, looking down at me. "Amu, Amu, Amu, when will you learn?" HE said softly.

"Learn what? I asked.

Before I knew it, he gently cupped my chin, lifted my head, and laid a soft kiss on my lips.


	5. Custom Toothpaste

Ha-ha, thanks for the reviews, guys! Appreciated!

Here is the fifth chapter in the Black strawberries Story!

Enjoy!!

I stared in shock at Ikuto, though he didn't see my expression for his eyes were closed.

He was a great kisser, I hated to admit. _'From plenty of experience.'_ I thought bitterly.

After what seemed like forever, his lips left mine, leaving me gasping for air. I wanted more kisses from his lips, but I shook that thought away.

His azure eyes were staring into mine, while his un-injured hand supported his head.

"Was that your first kiss, Amu-Koi?" He said in a questioning voice.

I gasped a bit. I wasn't raised to lie, but... What about right now? Could I lie straight to his face?

"No…" I said quietly, blushing and shifting my gaze to the tiled floor. Black dots covered the hard white tile.

"Don't lie. I can tell from your expression." He stated matter-of-factly.

I murmured, "You stole it.." My gaze returned to the face angels would die for.

He stared at my blankly. "Stole what?" he questioned.

"My first kiss. Girls save it, Ikuto. I was supposed to choose who I was going to give it to. I- I mean, It's something that you remember your whole life…" I trailed off.

I mean, I was pissed and all that, but was it really a waste of my first kiss? It felt nice and it was with the most popular boy in school. But, I knew it would be hell of a lot more enjoyable if I CHOSE when he got to kiss me. And it wasn't in a damn nurses office!

I shook my head again, my bubblegum hair shaking. Now I was thinking about when to kiss him and where? Ugh!

"Amu." His voice broke me from my trance. He was still staring down at me, a few strands of his cobalt hair covering his face. He reached down at me with his un-injured hand.

I glared at him, getting out of the way of his hand, standing up and almost walking out the door. But not before I looked back at him and gave him my most icy look, stating, "Never touch me again or I'll re-injure that hand of yours, Tsukiyomi!" I walked out and slammed the oak door in his face.

Ikuto point of view

What-the-hell.

Why did she just get out and leave like that? A normal girl would beg for more, but ,then again, Amu wasn't a normal girl.

I looked down at my hand, the last bits of the make-shift bandage on the floor underneath it.

She tasted like strawberries and cream. Not normal, either. Was her toothpaste custom or something? Wait, I'm getting off track again. DAMN!

I closed my eyes, sighed, and rubbed my temples. I didn't regret kissing her. Hell no, she was probably the only girl in this school who didn't taste like mint. But, I did hate the fact she could walk away from me without even whimpering a bit.

My hand had stopped bleeding. I would have to head back to Home ec.

AMU POV

I stalked angrily toward my home-ec kitchen, avoiding the stares of my classmates.

'Screw Ikuto!' I thought furiously. I grabbed the purple mixing bowl and cracked the green egg into it madly. I added the rest of the ingredients and stuck it in the oven, not even bothering to add food coloring.

Someone grabbed my wrist, though, as I was about to push START on the kitchen timer.

"Oh, who EVER could it be?" I snarled. I spun around and saw, -who else?- Ikuto, holding my wrist in a gentle grip.

"Let go, you perv!" I exclaimed through gritted teeth. I tried twisting it out of his grip, but it was no use. Damn my muscles!

"Listen, Amu, I-I'm sorry, ok?" His eyes were clouded over with guilt, and he was frowning. My anger softened a little bit, seeing those lost kitten eyes.

I smiled slightly. "It's ok, I guess, Ikuto. Just NEVER do it again!"

"What if you want me too?"

"Neh?! Th-That's a different story! And like it would ever happen!"

"Hey, can I ask you question?" He stated.

"Shoot.: I mumbled.

"Do you have custom-made toothpaste?"

"EH?!"


	6. Thinking

I groaned as I flung myself on my bed.

'Ikuto..kiss..nurse..' All these thoughts were going through my head. Which explained why I got up and started to write in my story journal.

My story journal was, you guessed it, a place where I could write stories no one would see. I was currently working on one called Cream and Coffee. Pretty lame title, but whatever.

I grabbed my favorite pencil, one with black strawberries all over it on a pink plaid background.

Coffee and Cream

AMU MADE THIS SO NO STEALING PLAGIRISERS!!

"NO!!" Kuri-mu shouted. "Stay back Kuri!" Kouhii shouted.

Kuri wiped tears away. "No! I'm not leaving you! We do this together!"

Her white hair whipped back due to the horrible wind.

Kouhii's brown hair tussled. "Kuri! I told you! IT only wants one of us!"

"Kouhii! I don't care! You can go to heaven some other day, but not now! You deserve to live!" With this stated, she ran towards the white tornado.

"KURI!!" Kouhii shouted.

Kuri looked back just as the tornado, which teleported to heaven, was about to engulf her.

"I love you, Koukou. Remember me, okay? I'll see you when your time comes. And we'll be together forever, I promise."

She stepped into the tornado.

"NOO-

A knock at the door alerted me back to the real world.

"Coming!" I shouted. I leaped off the bed and opened the door.

Mama was standing there. "It's dinner time now, Amu-Chan!"

I nodded. I walked down the stairs with her.

* * *

Ikuto POV.

"What is a businesses main function, Tsukiyomi?" A lady with red hair stated, pacing in front of me.

"The money." I answered in a monotone voice.

"Correct. What happens to that business if there is NO money?"

"It shuts down."

After that stupid study session, I decided to get some food.

"Uh, Mrs. Fuwa?" I shouted as I came into the kitchen. Where was that chef?

"Yes, Tsukiyomi? Need a snack?" She appeared out of nowhere, startling me.

"Yes. Can you make strawberries with cream?" I just needed to taste it again.

* * *

Thank you, thank you for reviews. Sorry, had a bit of a emergency couple days ago, so couldn't write. Thanks for waaiting!


	7. Tears and Whispers

'_Carameldanncen! Ohh-Ohh-Ohh-ooh-wah_! _Ohh Ohh Ohh_-'

I slammed my palm down on my alarm, hitting my plush Cinnamoroll in the process. The music ended immediately, though I knew I couldn't go back to sleep. Duh, I had school. Or, I could fake sick, watch TV all-day, eat strawberry ice-cream,..

I groaned and got out of bed. I stretched in a cat-like manner, and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and my hair, got dressed and finally went downstairs.

"Morning, Amu-Chan! I have eggs and bread for dipping!" My mother was so cheerful this morning, like always.

I ate quickly. "Bye!" I called as I ran out of the house and onto the sidewalk.

AT SCHOOL, STILL AMU'S POV

As I walked towards my locker, I noticed everything was REALLY quiet. You would think I would be happy with that, (which I was,) but it was still really creepy.

As I finished putting my backpack inside and getting my binder out, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around slowly, fearing the worst. I got it.

My vision filled with red as the tomato that was thrown at my face splattered.

Laughter filled the hallway, along with taunts and jeers such as;

"HOW DARE YOU KISS IKUTO-KOI!?"

"HA! YOU LOOK BETTER THAT WAY!"

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR MAN, BITCH!"

Tears filled my eyes. I quickly wiped tomato goop off of my eyes and ran towards the girls bathroom. Only when I was in a locked stall did I cry.

* * *

IKUTO POV

As I walked into school, I heard a disgusting splat, followed by laughter.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS IKUTO-KOI!?" I heard a blonde-haired girl shout.

I realized who they were talking about as I saw the bubble-gum pink hair disappear around the corner.

"Shit!" I cursed. "Ikuto!" A crowd of girls shouted in unison. They all quickly ran towards me.

"Ikuto~, we took care of that slut for you!" A girl with long-brown hair squealed.

The other girls nodded. The hallway filled with conversation about Amu.

My eyes ice and voice cold, I glared down the hall at everyone and said in a loud, outraged voice, "Who hurt Amu?!"

Silence. I shouted this time. "WHO HURT AMU?!"

The long-haired girl tentatively mumbled something. "What?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Miss Sayya did it, Ikuto-san." She whispered, looking down.

"Sayya!" I shouted. She flounced out from the huge crowd, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, Ikuto-koi? Did I do good? How about a kiss? Or a date! Pick me up at my house at 8:30, and we'll go to a fancy restaurant! You'll pay, of course!"

"Shut up!" I growled at her. She stopped her annoying rant, looking at me with shocked eyes. "Why did you hurt Amu?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Her eyes glinted as she smirked, hands on her hips. "She threw herself at you like a slut, Ikuto-Koi, so I just took care of the problem! Anyways, I was thinking we could go to the White Pearl, and I could eat-"

"WHO TOLD YOU SUCH A LIE?!" I boomed.

"Lulu! She said Amu unbuttoned her shirt and dragged you to the Nurse's office!"

"Where is she?"

"She moved!"

Of course. Just when I was about to expel her. Smart bitch.

"Where did Amu go?" I whispered.

Sayya pointed to the girls bathroom. I ran.

* * *

AMU POV.

I used those crappy folded up squares of toilet paper to wipe the tomato off my face. It was no use. Goop was still in my hair, eyelashes, and eyebrows. And the tears still didn't stop.

I sat down on the toilet, and put my hands up to my face as sobs escaped my throat.

I heard someone running towards the bathroom. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, causing my head to snap up.

"Go away!" I shouted, though my voice was hoarse from crying.

"Amu!" Damnit, it was Ikuto. Of all the people..

"Let me in!" He shouted again. The knocking grew louder.

"YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, GODDAMNIT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I heard a sliding sound and realized he was sliding down the door onto the floor.

"I know.." He whispered.


	8. Hell

My head snapped up. Was he apologizing to me?

_No. No way_. If he was sorry, maybe he would have yelled at the people who did this. This was just another act to get me to like him like he said.

"No..." I whispered. New, fresh tears spilled over my eyes. My vision became blurry.

_He doesn't like me! He hates me! They all do! I want to go home! I want to go back to Seiyo high instead of this rich school! _

I clenched my teeth. Tears fell onto my red-plaid skirt. I stood up, wiped my eyes with the stupid tissue, and unlocked the stall door. I'm going to face all of them.

IKUTO POV

My body was on the cold linoleum floor, but I didn't care. Amu was inside there, crying, because I didn't get here soon enough.

I heard the stall door unlock. Footsteps approached the door.

Amu POV

I opened the door. Ikuto was sitting there on the floor, looking up at me. He scrambled up and looked at me. "Amu-Chan.." He began, but I cut him off. "BAKA JA-KU!" I yelled at him. (Stupid Jerk)

His eyes widened and his hand reached out to mine but I slapped it away.

"Don't-YOU-DARE-Touch-Me." I whispered to him. A look of guilt came to his face but I ignored it this time. I walked away from the bathroom into the crowded hallway, which was buzzing with conversation about the earlier event.

"Oh, look at Amu-Chan! Trying to get that pathetic tomato off her face! It looks better on you, Stupid!!"

Sayya. Prepare yourself, jerk.

I walked up to her, eyes steely. "Oh, want some beauty tips? They won't work on yo-"

"Tojikemeru, Baka Yariman! (Shut up, stupid slut!)

Oh, was she angry. Her ringlets were quivering.

"GO, GO SAYYA- SAMA!"

"ATTACK, AMU-CHAN!"

She leapt at me, but I quickly dodged by stepping to the side. "Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention you're supposed to actually fight instead of being BAKA?" I snarled at her. Disbelief was on her face, but she shook it off and charged at me again.

THWOCK!!

The crowd was silent. I had punched her square in the jaw. Her eyes filled with tears at the pain and she began to howl.

Deep, Deep inside me, I felt guilty. Remember I said Deep.

IKUTO POV

I heard a loud thud, then someone howling in pain. "AMU CHAN!" I called.

No, it was only that bitchy girl, Sayya. She was kneeling on the floor, cursing at Amu, who was standing above her.

"Punch me, will you! I'll ruin your family! Your life! Your-"

"Enough." I said quietly. I stepped into view. Everybody looked at me except Amu, who turned and walked towards the exit.

"Amu!" I called. I ran after her and touched her shoulder.

My hand was pushed off roughly. "Don't touch me, you baka! I told you to never touch me!" She whirled to face me.

"I hate this school! You practically own it, right? Well, cancel me out of this hell-hole!

I'm want to go back to my own school where I had real friends and no problems like BOYS!"

I froze. With that opportunity she looked me square in the eye and said quietly, "Thank you, Ikuto-Sama. Thanks for trying. But I'm afraid even you can't help me right now."

She turned and left.

"A-Amu?" I whispered.


	9. GR4 in my ROOM!

**Ikuto: You're So mean! Making her leave like that!**

**Amu: …**

**Strawberry: H-Hey! I can make you die next chapter! Don't yell at me!**

**Ikuto: Sorry! 3**

**Amu:…**

**Strawberry: Are you okay, Amu?**

**Amu: This chapter is SOOO…**

**Strawberry: Impulsive? Sad? **

**Ikuto: No Kissed like?**

**Amu: DRAMATIC!!**

**Strawberry: I agree!! Read on viewers!!**

****

Amu POV

Oh, you still want to listen to my story? Imagine this: A crying, pink-haired girl with tomato in her hair and eyelashes, carrying a torn bag.

That girl is me.

I hated to cry. It made me feel weak and powerless. Yet, these stupid drops of saltwater kept trickling down my face. Why?

Tomato.

Ikuto

Ikuto

Ikuto

Ikuto

Are you noticing a pattern with the I-word? Yeah, that's because I was mad at him.

Mad at him for not being there for me. Mad at him for kissing me. Mad at him for being obnoxious, stupid, childish, hot-

'_When I'm with you, Everything is HOP, STEP, JUMP!!'_

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. "Moshi Moshi?" I said as I held it to my ear.

"_Amu!"_

"IKUTO?! HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!"

" _My dad's the Principal, Amu. Duh. Anyway, I'm REALLY sorr-"_

I snapped the phone shut. "I don't want to hear it.." I murmured quietly.

Oh, there was my house! Man, time flies when you're thinking hard.

I unlocked the door with my strawberry key and walked inside. "Mama?" I called.

"Amu-Chan? Why are you home so early? Was there a problem at school?"

She walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishrag. She looked over me to check that I wasn't hurt and repeated her question.

"Why are you home so early?"

"Gas leak."

"In what part of the building?"

"My part."

She pursed her lips together and looked at me sadly.

"Do you not trust me anymore, sweetie?"

Oh man, did THAT hurt. I don't know why, but those words just snapped something inside of me.

"Mama!" I wailed. I ran to her and hugged her, sobbing into her apron.

I could feel her hands on my back, soothing me. "Shh, Shh, It's okay Amu.

Everything will be okay, I promise."

After explaining everything to her, she told me to lie down in my room. She brought me tea and ramen, and then I fell asleep.

_Rap Rap Rap._

I immediately sat up in bed. "Mama? Papa? Ami?" I called out softly into the dark.

I looked out to my balcony window and saw four shadows of people who were tall, standing on the other side of the glass, illuminated by the moonlight.

I already knew what to do. Mama and Papa had explained that since I had a balcony, It would be easy for someone to climb up and break in. I quickly got out of bed, grabbed my baseball bat, and waited.

"Ow! Watch your elbow!"

"Shush! She's on the other side of the window!"

"Oh my god! A plant!"

_Click._

Crap! They unlocked it! My grip on the baseball bat tightened.

The door slid open. Someone stepped into the room.

"YAAHH!!" I screamed. I immediately lunged for the person and began to beat the crap out of him. Wow, for a buglar he sure was a softie.

"I'll(whack) TEACH (Thump) YOU (Twack!) TO (Bump) Mess (Crack) With (Thwack) Me!"

The person fell on the floor, unconscious. I panted lightly. But three other figures ran into my room. "CRAP!" I shouted. I ran to my wall and flicked on the light.

"KUKAI?! KAIRI?! NAGIHIKO?!" I looked onto the floor where the person I beat the crap out of was lying. "IKUTO?!?!"


	10. French kiss with a unconcious sexy man?

**Strawberry: That's what you get when you mess with ME!!!**

**Ikuto: Q3Q**

**Amu: O/////O**

**Ikuto: HAHA! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Ow! IT hurts to laugh.**

"What the HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY BEDROOM?!" I screeched.

Nagihiko put his finger to hid lips. "Shh! If you're parents hear, what will happen?"

They would freak, scream, my dad would faint..I shook my head. "Fine!" I hissed quietly.

"Just tell me why you're here!"

Kukai was poking Ikuto and taking pictures with his Iphone. He whistled slightly. "Jesus, Hinamori, I don't ever want to meet YOU in a dark alley."

Kairi was browsing my bookshelf. "Hmm… Ouran High School Host Club volumes one through three, Full Moon Wo sagashite, volumes one to seven, Tokyo Mew Mew volumes-" He proceeded to write these down.

I quickly grabbed him and pulled him away from my bookshelf. "Hey!" He called out. I glared at him. "Okay, again, why are you in my room?" God, how many times did I need to repeat myself?

Nagihiko looked at me, examining my face. I blushed slightly.

"Well, Ikuto said he needed to apologize to you about that tomato thing today, and he also wanted to give you this." Nagihiko reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain bracelet. I took it from his hands gently. A charm was attached, which showed a small blue-black cat playing with a strawberry.

I blushed. Wait, Ikuto!! CRAP!

I kneeled down onto the floor where Ikuto was still lying, murmuring slightly in his sleep/ unconsciousness.

"Hey, Ikuto, wake up. Wake up Wake up Wake up Wake up-" I chanted.

"Hinamori, why don't you kiss him? That would work better, I tell you."

I looked at Kukai.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!" I shouted. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and blushed.

"Haha! You have to do it now!" Kukai trilled.

I looked down at Ikuto. He was still asleep, so he wouldn't remember, right?

I leaned down and pressed my lips against his quickly. Before I could pull away, Ikutos arms came up, and held me in place.

"MMMPPPHH!!!" I mumbled. Oh, gross!!

His lips were pressed firmly against mine. He pinched my ear, which caused me to gasp. He used the opportunity to put his tongue in my mouth.

My mind shut down then. We started to wrestle with each others tongues, causing me to gasp even more and for him to smirk into the kiss.

I pulled away suddenly, panting for breath and blushing like mad. He sat up and looked at me, smirking. "See? Kisses are great."

He held my chin and lifted it. He kissed me once more, softly, and let go of me.

I heard a cough. Me and Ikuto both turned to see his friends. Nagihiko and Kairi were grinning while Kukai was taking more pictures. "N-Nani! Give me those pictures!" I leapt up and tackled Kukai to the ground.

"No!" He shouted. I grabbed for it, succeeded, and brought it up into the air. "Ha!"

Somebody pulled it out of my hand. "He-" I began, but I looked up to see Ikuto holding it above _his _ head!

"Eh, shouldn't these pictures be a memory for me? I'm hurt, Ichigo-chan."

"D-Don't! Just please leave!!" I screeched. He shrugged, walked to the balcony, and jumped off.

"I-IKUTO!" I shouted. I ran towards the railing and looked down, only to see him smirking and looking up at me, waving. "Buh-bye!" he called.

Nagihiko and Kairi followed suit, while Kukai before jumping grabbed my plant he mentioned earlier, and said, "MINE.",Before jumping.

CRAZY! I thought. I jumped into my bed and slept. Yeah, tried to sleep, to be more exact. I could still taste chocolate on my tongue.


	11. Fan Club!

I yawned and stretched. As I stretched my arm out, I noticed something shiny on my arm.

"Oh, yeah. The charm bracelet that Ikuto gave me.." I stared at it for a while before seeing my alarm clock. "Ahmygad!" I shouted. I grabbed my clothes that were by my bed as always and ran into the bathroom.

AT SCHOOL, AMU POV

I was still half asleep when I got to school. Whispers greeted me as I walked into the school. Nothing new there.

"Hinamori-San!" A voice shouted at me from behind. I kept on walking. '_Just keep walking, Kukai will forget about you, everything will be cool, just-' _ A hand was placed on my shoulder.

Damn it!

"Yo, Hinamori-san! Ikuto told me to give this to you. Keep it safe!!" After his little warning, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a envelope which he handed to me ,and walked away, winking at a group of girls later on.

I gazed at the blue envelope. Going against my will, I opened it and read the paper that was neatly tucked inside.

_Dear Amu,_

_Hope you enjoyed our little makeout-fest last night. I know I did. I made reservations at the White Pearl for us tonight, so please go to the address listed on the bottom of this page to pick up your outfit._

_Also, the reason I gave you the charm bracelet was real. I AM sorry. And hanging up on people in mid-sentence is rude, you know._

_Anyway, hope you see the posters around the school! I made them myself. :D_

_Ikuto-koi._

_Address: 1423 Yuli Lane, Nessa's Beauty Salon and Boutique._

WAIT, HOLD UP!! RESERVATIONS? OUTFIT? IKUTO-KOI?!?!

Oh wait, he said something about posters, too.

I walked up to the nearest bulletin board in the hallway. There, covering almost all of the board, was a poster proclaiming:

_IKUTO AND AMU_

_Meant to be, so hands off ladies and gentleman!! We are a ITEM now, so no more stares or comments._

_Also, if you support us, our couple name is AMUTO, so put a purple heart on your locker saying AMUTO!_

_IKUTO TSUKIYOMI_

Below the paragraph was the picture of him holding his lips to mine as we FRENCHED. You could see our tongues, too!!

Ok, blush blush blush.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?!" I screeched out. A group of girls walked up.

"Is it true, Hinamori-san?" I looked over.

"No, it is most certainly not true!" I snapped. I didn't want to be rude, but these girls were out of their minds! I noticed on a second glance that they were all wearing purple pins proclaiming 'AMUTO FAN CLUB!'

One pretty girl in glasses poked me and mewled, "But, that CAN'T be photo shopped! I'm one of the best picture editors in this school and I can tell for a fact that the photos all around the school are real!"

"H-How do you know?" I blurted.

"Well, the first one was a fact and second, you just told me."

With the fact out, the girls all squealed and wiggled in excitement.

"Ikuto-Sama has found his love!"

"Amuto forever!"

"OH NO! THE CLUB MEETING IS STARTING NOW!! IKUTO WILL BE THERE TO SPEAK IN PERSON TOO! HURRY! TO ROOM 185!"

They all screamed and ran out of sight in a cloud of dust.

"Oh, hell no! Ikuto will bend the truth as much as a rainbow! Room 185 is where they said he was, so I better hurry!" When I finished that sentence, I quickly ran to the room that they described.

IN ROOM 185,OTHERWISE KNOWN AS DRAMA ROOM 1.

AMU POV

Girls squirmed in their seats as chatter filled the room. I slowly walked in, looking around.

Purple curtains and draperies sported from the walls, introducing a royal feel to the room.

Pictures of me and Ikuto frenching filled the room. Girls were crowded around them, squealing and pointing to our tongues.

The same girl from before, or Photo Master, walked up to the stage and quickly mewled, "Welcome, fans of Amuto! I welcome you to our purple drinks and low-cal snacks, paid for my mother, owner of Nessa's boutique!! Anyways, Our club welcomes, GR4!!!"

Girls screamed and shouted as Kairi, Kukai, and Nagihiko walked onto the stage. I quickly ducked behind a purple curtain and peeked out through a small hole in the fabric.

"Ah, welcome, welcome! I'm Kairi, the organized one, as you may know. I'm here to tell you Ikuto will be onstage in exactly five minutes. Enjoy!"

He bowed and exited.

I sighed behind the curtain. Ikuto was probably looking for me, no doubt.

"_When I'm with you, everything is HOP, STEP, JUMP!"_

I quickly turned my phone off. I did NOT want to be seen. That would mean more questions about if Ikuto is a good kisser, (YES) Or if he really has a six pack. (I DON'T KNOW!)

I blushed. Ikuto would look GREAT with a six pack. Messy blue hair, violet eyes, a smirk that would get fuzzy as you closed your eyes and leaned in for a kis-.

Girls squeals interrupted my thoughts. "IKUTO! IKUTO! IKUTO!" They were chanting. So, think of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Helo, girls," He purred. His voice almost made me blush again, except I remembered I was hear to listen to what he said about me. I focused on his tall form throught the hole in the fabric.

"Have any of you girls seen my Amu-koi? She was here this morning. If I can't find her, I can't kiss her in front of you."

Screams and shrieks of protest followed his sentence.

"Will you help me find her?" He asked innocently.

"YES, IKUTO-SAMA!" They all screeched. I could see girls standing up and rushing through the door right next to me. I feared someone would see my black shoes, but no one did.

As soon as all the girls had left, I heard Ikuto start to chat with the other members of the GR4.

"Where is she anyway? I know she was here this morning. Do you know, Kairi?" Ikuto said.

"Well, according to my analyses, Amu is right behind that curtain, next to the door."

"Crap!" I muttered. I began to inch along the wall. More draperies were on the wall, So I could just walk along the wall and they wouldn't see me.

Suddenly, two hands burst through a fold in the fabric and grabbed my hands. I was pulled out of the draperies! NO!

"Eh! Ikuto!" I squealed.

"Hello, kitten." He purred.


	12. Chocolate Strawberries

**Strawberry: Oh my god, thank you guys for so much Favorites and Reviews and-and-Everything! I was planning to quit after the first chapter because no one was reading, but now I see that would have been a HORRIBLE mistake! Thank you so much!! A-hem, anyways, I've been having a bit of writer's block and was wondering if you guys had any Ideas!! THANK YOU, NYA~**

**Ikuto and Amu: Plaid Strawberries does not own Shugo Chara, but she does own the story plot, so back of plagiarizer's!! On to the show!**

"Hello, kitten." He purred.

He was literally HOLDING MY HANDS. And it was annoying. So annoying, in fact, that I raised my arms and bit his hands.

"OW!" He yelped. He quickly wiped his hands on his suit/uniform thingy and looked at me in an annoyed fashion.

"Jeeze, are you a girl or a banshee?"

"I'm a girl!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" I shouted. Judging by my curves and long hair and the more obvious reason, I WAS most CERTAINTLY a girl!!

"Oh yeah? I dare you to act more girly while we're both up their talking to our fans! That is, if you're courageous enough." He smirked at me, daring me to take the bait.

Like a idiot, I did.

We shook hands on it. Almost coincidently, the girls flooded back in, saying they couldn't find me but squealing when they saw both of us on stage holding hands.

Ikuto cleared his throat. Oh, the bet starts now. I forgot.

"Welcome, ladies. You're here to see us kiss, and you'll get it from me and my sexy kitten here."

I blushed. 'Sexy Kitten' was a bit much.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. "Now we'll kiss!" He called out.

Okay, I'll hate myself for this, but initiate mission 'Girly Flirty'.

I looked up at him and batted my eyelashes. He looked at me all confused, which led me to part two of my plan. I stood up on my tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "I put on strawberry lip gloss for you, Ikuto-Kun." I purred.

He started to blush. Score! Now, part three. I kissed his lips softly, and even licked his closed lips for entrance, which he permitted me. Now we were doing exactly what we were doing on the posters, except MY arms were around HIS neck, and I was the one leading the kiss.

I do admit, we probably tasted good to the other. I tasted like strawberries due to the lip gloss, and h tasted like chocolate due to..Whatever, but I was enjoying it.

We finally broke apart due to lack of air, and that's when I noticed everything was too quiet.

I looked to the seats and saw all the fangirls had fainted due to too much,.. Ikumu? No, Amiko? No, wait, Amuto! Yeah, that was it. They fainted due to too much Amuto.

"Well, well, that was better then last night. Guess you've finally fallen for me, huh?" He chuckled.

"Um, no and no. I was only doing it for the bet, Baka Neko!" I giggled. Jeeze, he believed me! Man that was great. Now I know I could have a career in acting!


	13. Dinner Date and Costume, Nya!

**Strawberry: :D! If you didn't know, one of my fans wanted me to include a prom or something at Ikuto's house, so I included both! And the neko outfit was just a little thing I just wanted to mash in there. So, R & R! Oh, and I have a bit of a writer's block! I need a filler chapter before the prom, so any ideas, anyone?**

**^ Read!**

As I walked into my home, I remembered something. OH MY GOD!! IKUTO EXPECTS ME AT THE WHITE PEARL TONIGHT!!!

I scoffed and walked into my room. I was not going to show up, no matter what. So in his FACE!

:d:d:d:d:d:d:d:d:d:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:c:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:CC:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:

Hours later, scheduled date time, White Pearl.

IKUTO POV

I glanced at the time on the wall and sighed. It was thirty minutes after the reservation! Where was she?

Wait..I get it…She doesn't like me. She wouldn't show up. I hung my head sadly. I was still going to wait, though. For her, I'd wait until the end of time.

::::::::::Amu pov :D

Okay, Okay, I can never stick to my word when guilt pressures me!

Currently, I was in my bathroom putting on lip gloss,(Ultra Shiny Strawberry Kiss!) putting my hair into ringlets with blue bows on each side of my head. I had a light blue sparkly dress on, which complimented my eyes really well. Photoshop girl, who's name was actually Nessa, (duh) had waited on me for hours as I tried on the dresses. I also had a little sapphire ring on and high heels. (But not too high! I don't want to look tall!)

"My little butterfly!" My dad wailed. My mom just winked at me and held up the car keys.

:d:D:D:D:D:d:d:d:d:d:dd:d:d:d:d:d:d:d:d:d:d:d::d:d:d:d:dd:d:d:d::d:d:d:dd::dd:d:d::d:dd:d:d:d:d::dd:d:

STILL AMU POV BUT AT WHITE PEARL. 3

I walked into the fancy restaurant. Butlers were everywhere, taking orders and bringing them out.

I looked for Ikuto. I was forty-five minutes late, but he was probably still here.

Sure enough, he was sitting at a table already, head in his hand and staring at the white candle that was almost melted down in front of him.

I quickly walked up to the snobby looking waiter and politely asked, "Excuse me, miss? I'm part of a reservation here. The Tsukiyomi one?" Crap, that sounded like I was trying to break in.

Her beady eyes looked over the book before resting on me. "Name?" She barked.

I winced. "Hinamori Amu."

She sighed and began to walk towards Ikuto's table. "Follow me. I hope you're not lying. Ikuto- sama is son of Aruto Tsukiyomi, the best businessman in the world."

When we got to his table, he looked up and grinned a happy smile. "Amu! Uh, I mean, Yo, Amu-chan." He quickly coughed and began to blush.

The sour old-lady smiled at Ikuto and said, "A waiter will be with you shortly." She then flounced away. Gross.

When I sat down, I noticed that he was staring at me. "W-what?" I stuttered.

He chuckled and quickly explained. "Well, I was thinking you would look really sexy in a cat outfit, Amu-koi." He winked at me, causing me to blush.

"Why would I dress up in a cat outfit, you perv?" I squeaked.

"Well, my Halloween Party and the School's Halloween dance are coming up. Soo, of course I already got you your outfit. It's the latest in technology, too. We're going to my house to see you try it on, in fact." He leaned across the table and quickly whispered,"I can't wait to see my kawaii neko-koi in her outfit."

The rest of the dinner was actually really fun. We talked about or families, the jobs we wanted to do when we grew up, our favorite colors, stuff like that. I was surprised to find out we liked the same things and how easy it was to talk to him. I enjoyed myself. After all, it was just a dinner date with Ikuto. That is, it was, until Ikuto decided to mess with me.

We had gotten dessert. I had a chocolate ice-cream cone with strawberries while Ikuto had chocolate pudding with blueberries.

I was just about to lick it when he leaned over and began to lick it.

"I-Ikuto! My ice cream!~" I squealed. He pulled away and licked his lips. "It doesn't taste as good as you, of course, but it comes close."

I was so embarrassed that I quickly grabbed my cone, lifted it up, and smushed it in his face.

You could only see his violet eyes throught the goop. He blinked twice but quickly smirked, lifted up his pudding, and smashed it in _my_ face.

I was NOT going to let him win. Iqwuickly reached into the bread basket in the middle of the table and threw a roll at him.

But it didn't hit him. It hit a young girl. She quickly raised her plate and threw it at the small boy at the next table who she thought threw it.

It was mass chaos now. Fettuccine, apple pie, steak and more flew around the room, causing people to shriek and go into laughter. Me and Ikuto were laughing harder then anyone else as we threw stuff at eachother.

It was the funnest time of my life.

We managed to escape after paying the bill. The manager didn't know who started it, so we got off the hook with no trouble.

As we walked into the parking lot, he pointed to his car.

A black Ferrari. Wow, no surprise there.

We got in with food clinging on to both of us.

"Ugh!" I murmured. "I need to take a shower."

"Well, you can take on at my house, right? I have a sister who can lend you some clothes."

I blushed at the thought of me taking a shower in his house, but quickly dismissed it.

"Sure."

:

His house was HUGE!! But his bathroom was even nicer. I hummed in delight as the warm water washed away my stress. I quickly looked at the shampoo and conditioner he had. Instead of two bottles, one for conditioner and one for shampoo, there were shelves and shelves of the duo around. Midnight Allure, Moon Shadow, (Man, did those sound like his kind of shampoo and conditioner.) I quickly scanned for more feminine scents. Not Kiwi, too sour. Lemon? No way! I don't want to smell like lemonade. Aha! Strawberry! I quickly washed and rinsed. I wrapped one of his extremely nice blue towels around myself.

"Are you done?" Ikuto called out from behind the door.

"Yeah." I replied.

He opened the door the tiniest bit and slipped a black bag in. "Put it on after you're dry!" He commanded.

After my hair and skin were dry as a bone, I opened the bag.

And stared.

Inside were a pair of hot-pink cat ears on a weird-looking headband, four large hot pink cat paws, a long, hot-pink furry tail with a plug at the base, black short-shorts with a socket in the back where the tail went, a loose ,black sleeveless, short t-shirt, a bell choker collar, and a huge metal cross. (Amulet Neko outfit, so look it up on Google!)

I quickly put it on without difficulty. I did not want to wear it, but he bought me dinner that totaled up to 3000 yen!

After the headband, t-shirt, shorts, paws, and cross were on, I had some difficulty plugging the tail in the socket in the back of the shorts. After I managed to do it, my fake ears twitched, my tail swished, and my paws tingled. I suddenly got very embarrassed when I saw myself in the mirror. I looked hot, yes, but jeeze! When did costumes get so revealing?! I blushed even more. I suddenly felt very sad, knowing how much Ikuto spent on me.

My ears went down and my tail went limp. Oh, I looked sad! I tried feeling happy, angry, excited, and tired. Every time I changed emotions the ears and tail would do what a cat would do if it was feeling my emotions. Sighing, I stepped out of the bathroom into Ikuto's bedroom, where he was sitting on the bed.

When he saw me, his eyes bugged out, his mouth opened, and he nearly had a nosebleed.

"Well? How do I look, Nya?~" I quickly covered my mouth. Did I just say Nya?(meow in Japanese) Maybe this costume did more then potray emotions.

He blinked twice befor replying to my question. "Well, let's just say more then half of the boys at our school will be trying to hug you." His eyes got darker as if imagining it as the worst experience for him.

I grinned. " Is Ikuto jealous, Nya?~" I teased. His head snapped up and he quickly began to stutter.

"N-No way!"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, what does this costume even do, Nya?~" I questioned.

"Well, it potrays emotions, it makes you act more like a cat, and it can actually make you as reflexive as a cat." He ticked off all the costumes abilities on his fingers.

"Well, what are you wearing to the costume, Nya?~" I prodded.

He shrugged. "Same thing as you, mostly. Mine's blue."

"Well? Go put it on, Nya!~ I'm not going to wait until the party!" I sighed. Meowing at the end of each sentence was annoying!

"Sure." He answered. He stood up and walked into his gigantic closet. "Wait out there!" He called out.

"Whatever, nya.~" I replied. I walked around his room, just looking around. I stopped at his desk. There was a picture of him and a blondehaired girl laughing on a park bench. It looked very recent. I don't know why, but it just heart my heart a little bit.

_Scritch Scritch Scritch._ My cat ears perked up and I quickly looked behind me. There! Under the closet door! Something was moving!

I quickly went onto my knees and hands. (Prey can't see me here!) I thought gleefully.

There is was again! I quickly wiggled my haunched and crashed through the halfway opened door. (No Amu! Ikuto is in there chang- Go away boring thoughts, nya!)

I flew for a couple seconds into his closet. Then I landed on something warm. My cat brain immediately wanted to curl up on the warm thing and take a snooze. But my human mind immediately thought, get off of him!

Yup. Ikuto was below me, his back on the floor, half naked. I was on top of him, unconsciously kneading his stomach slightly.

His was shocked. So was I.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes. Me sitting on top of him, tail swishing behind me, and him lying on the floor, still staring at me.

Finally he chuckled in a husky voice, "Damn Amu, I didn't know you were so eager. I won't object, of course-"

I quickly jumped off of him, blushing. "It was an accident, Nya!~" I shouted. "There was a moving prey underneath the door, So I had to catch it, Nya!~"

He smirked. "Whatever. Just please leave and let me get changed without you trying to rape me."

"BAKA NYA!~"

See that lonely button down there?

Push it and type a nice idea for next chapter or just a nice comment!

V


	14. Enter: Utau!

"I'm not wearing it." I told Ikuto through the door angrily. He was still inside the closet changing, while I sat on his bed.

I had undressed in his bathroom, so now I was wearing his sister's short shorts and very revealing blue tank top. I blushed when I saw myself in the mirror, because I still had my hair in ringlets and looked ultra-cute. The costume lay beside me, folded neatly and put back in the bag.

I yawned and looked at his clock. Whoa! 11:30 already.

"Like I said, I'm not wearing it." I repeated.

I could practically hear Ikuto's smirk in his voice."What? Is it too _revealing_ for you?"

I nodded. "Uh, duh! It showed my stomach!" I mean, it might be childish, but I hated to show skin. It made me feel naked to the world.

I heard him sigh from behind the door. "That costume cost over 10,000,000 dollars, Amu. It's the first female costume of it's kind. I managed to grab the first male costume. Which you shall be lucky enough to see in a couple seconds." His muffled reply made me gape. 10,000,000 dollars?!

"Well, screw it, Ikuto! It was annoying as hell to say meow at the end of each sentence, I jumped you because I wanted to capture a stupid dust ball, I don't like dressing up as animals, AND I didn't do the logical reaction when I was on your chest!" I shouted.

"Kiss me?" He chuckled from behind the door.

"N-no! Jump off and get the hell out of there!" I retorted.

I was startled as he stepped out of the closet. He was wearing black pants, a black t-shirt with a silver cross on it, two claw-type glove-things, Blue cat ears that matched his hair, and a blue tail.

I blushed. Okay, he was hot as hell! Hey, I haven't gone legally blind yet, you know!

"Well?" He literally purred.

I blinked. "Um…You look good." I mumbled. I slid my eyes down to my lap and blushed.

My head snapped up when I felt him rubbing his face against mine as he purred.

"H-Hey!" I squealed. I pushed him away, but he just jumped back up on his bed and snuggled close to me.

"Don't be mean." He mumbled. "You're warmer then I am." He yawned and wrapped his arm around my waist, causing me to squeak in protest.

He just fell asleep! "Wake up!" I muttered angrily. I poked him twice before sighing and trying to pull away.

He pulled me tighter to him. "Hey!" I screeched. I succeeded in pushing him off the floor, but he was still holding onto me. I screamed as we both went tumbling to the ground.

I started to giggle as we were on the floor. He looked at me with mischievousness in his eyes and tackled me.

"Aagh!" I screamed. He started to tickle me on the ribs, causing me to laugh uncontrollably. "S-top it! Haha, I-Ikuto get off!"

He proceeded to tickle me as he smirked, causing me to kick him in the gut. "Ouch!" He yelped.

I stood up and smiled triumphantly at him. "See? Mess with fire and you get your ass kicked."

He jumped me and we both went tumbling onto his bed. I began to squeal s he tried to tickle me again.

Suddenly the door flew open. "IKUT-" A female voice began. Me and Ikuto, both shocked, looked into the doorway where a violet-eyed girl with blonde hair stood.

"How could you cheat on me?" she wailed.


	15. Enter: Yoru, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Vanessa

I immediately felt like I turned to stone. Ikuto… had a girlfriend. I was just a toy, right? Something to fool around with when he felt bored.

It hurt WAY more then it should. I felt like choking and screaming and crying all at the same time.

I pushed Ikuto off of me. "You bastard!" I screeched at him.

He didn't look guilty at all! "Why?.." I began. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"It's not like that at all Amu. She just thinks we're dating because she's too obsessed with me to notice a difference between attraction and repulsion." He looked sincere and disgusted enough for me to believe him a little bit.

"Well then? Who is she?" The blonde girl said, pointing to me.

"She's my girlfriend, Utau! Besides, we're sibings! I'll never love you like that!" He shouted at her.

He looked at me. "Please don't cry.." He whispered. He wiped up my tears.

"S-SIBLINGS?! Isn't that INCEST?!" I yelped. Jesus, you think you know a guy…

"Like I said, Amu-koi, I don't love her." He nuzzled my neck to reassure me.

"Yes. We're siblings!" the girl shouted. "But that doesn't mean I can't lov-"

"Get out, Utau!" Ikuto shouted angrily.

The girl wailed and fled the room.

"Utau Hoshina?" I whispered. The famous singer! How could I not notice?! I remembered all the days I spent flipping through magazines, looking for her styling tips and 'Flirtatious Facts!' coloumns.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "How do you think we have so much money?"I blinked.

"Well, Utau is famous. You know that. And I do a bit of Easters dirty work for them." He rolled his eyes and got off the bed. "Well, kitten?" He smirked. "Don't you think your parents are worrying?"

* * *

AMU POV AMU HOUSE

I flopped onto my bed, making the pillows shift lightly. A slight sparkle caught my eye. I reached under my strawberry pillow and pulled out a bracelet. The small cat and strawberry twirled and twinkled in the light.

"Oh!" I gasped. I remembered Ikuto got this for me the day he broke into my house. I smiled at it slightly. "Do I represent the strawberry?" I wondered aloud. Most likely. Ikuto was always calling me it in Home ec!

Oh yeah! That made me remember. Tomorrow we're making sugar cookies in Home economics.

I yawned. Suddenly my laptop buzzed with the unmistakable ding of an IM.

I stretched before getting up and sitting down at the desk it was on.

(IM CHAT, PEOPLE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)

(AoiNeko has logged on)

(StrawberryCards has logged on)

AoiNeko: Hello?

StrawberryCards: Ummm..Blue cat? Let me guess..Ikuto, right?

AoiNeko: :D

StrawberryCards: Stalker.

AoiNeko: But you LOVE me, koi!

StrawberryCards: Gross.

AoiNeko: I'm hurt!

(Clover has logged on)

(Heart has logged on)

(Spade has logged on)

(Diamond has logged on)

AoiNeko: Amu, who are all these people? With weird names?

StrawberryCards: My friends! From my old school! Dia, Ran, Miki, Su!

Clover: Amu, Desu!~

Heart: I knew it! *jumping up and down*

Spade: Why did you leave? That portrait I was painting wasn't complete without you!

Dia: Amu! Are you happy?

StrawberryCards: You guys! I missed you so much! How's Sayyo School?

Clover: We don't go there anymore, desu!~

StrawberyCards: Oh my god, Miki, what did you do?!

AoiNeko: Umm..

Spade: I didn't do anything! Yoru just put some more cherry bombs in the classrooms and we just HAPPENED to be there. So we're coming to you're school!

StrawberryCards: YES!!! FRIENDS!!!

Heart: Vanessa is coming too, and so is Yoru. I like Vanessa, but Yoru? D:

StrawberryCards: Great! I like them both. Even though one is hyper and one is devious.

Clover: Bye, Desu!~

Spade: Ciao~

Heart: Adios!

Diamond: Until we meet again!

(Clover logged off)

(Spade logged off)

(Heart logged off)

(Diamond logged off)

AoiNeko: D: I didn't know you had ACTUAL friends beside the GR4!

StrawberryCards: T.T You are soo irritating sometimes, Ikuto.

AoiNeko: Well, I just lookd up your friends first names. Miki has blue hair and likes the color blue, plus she likes to draw. Ran is a exercise-nut and likes the color pink. Su is a chef and is a blonde, favorite color green, Dia likes to sing and has orange hair, favorite color is yellow-orange. Yoru..Looks like me and likes cats..weird.. Oh, and Vanessa is short, likes to draw and read, and has glasses.

StrawberryCards: Again..Stalker.

AoiNeko: You know you think I'm sexier then anything else. Winkwink

StrawberryCards: Keep dreaming, Ikuto.

AoiNeko: Speaking of dreams, we should get to sleep. Night, Amu. Sweet dreams about me.

(AoiNeko has logged off)

I had to smile a little bit. Sure, he was a hotheaded and a arrogant hottie, but he was MY arrogant hot-headed hottie.

I closed the laptop and got into bed. Dreams of me and Ikuto raced through my mind all night.

PLAIDsTRAWBERRIES pLaIdStRaWbErRiEs PLAIDsTRAWBERRIES pLaIdStRaWbErRiEs

AT SCHOOL.

I sat in an office chair, eagerly awaiting my friends arrival.

Ikuto was sitting next to me, head in his hand and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Will you quit that?"I hissed. Ikuto looked up at me and frowned. "I'm BORED!" he whined.

"Well, go harass some other girl." Istated impatiently.

"But I only want to harass _you._" He purred. He nuzzled my neck, causing the office ladies to squeal and take pictures.

"Ahh! My uniform is PINK, Miki!" A girl squealed. I perked up.

"Mine's light blue, almost baby blue!" another girl shouted.

"Ahhh, light green, desu.~ Almost like clovers…" A girl sighed dreamily.

"Yes! A bright color! Yellow is the brightest of them all!" A girl sang happily.

"Mine's neon purple! Purple purple purple purple.." A girl chanted.

"Owch! This stupid uniform hurts, nya!~" A boy shouted.

I jumped up, causing Ikuto too fall onto the floor. "Ouch!" he yelped. I ignored him and ran into the hallway the voices were coming from.

"Ran! Miki! Su! Dia! Vanessa! Yoru!" I shouted happily.

"Yo, AMU-CHAN!" They all shouted at once. Everyone began to talk happily, while Ikuto stared at them with a bored expression on his face.

"Hey! Look at the neko-boy over there! Hiya hi hi!" Vanessa shouted, pointing at him.

Ikuto twitched his eye. "Hello." He muttered. They were stealing HIS Amu away!

Yoru squirmed out of the crowd and began to walk towards him. "Yo, im Yoru." He stated as he reached Ikuto. He held out his hand.

Ikuto grabbed it and shook it firmly.

Yoru grinned, a chesire-cat like smile. "Your Ikuto, right, Nya?~" He asked.

Ikuto stared at him. "Why do you do that?" Ikuto questioned.

"What, Nya?~" He answered, confused.

"Say meow at the end of each sentence." Ikuto sighed. This boy was as old as him, but weirder.

"Um…Old habit, I guess. I don't know why, really.." He scratched his head. A couple of girls who were taking paperwork back to the teachers spotted Ikuto and Yoru and bounded over.

"Oh, Ikuto, is that your brother?" A girl squealed. Yoru looked up, confused.

"No." Ikuto stated, calm and firm.

Another girl began to whine. "He's so CUTE, though! And pretty hot, too!" She wriggled with pleasure.

"Really? Thank you, Nya!~" He grinned up at them, making them squeal and faint.

Ikuto stared at Yoru. "Yoru.." He started, a idea beginning to form," How would you like to be part of GR4?"

* * *

GIRLS GROUP, STILL N SAME ROOM AS IKUTO AND YORU~

I was so happy! All my friends were here with me! School would be so much easier now that they were here.

"Amu?" Vanessa questioned.

"Un?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, I-I saw a cute boy on the way down here..And, I was wondering,..could you help me meet him?" Her eyes were at her feet, which were scuffing the floor nervously.

"So Kawaii! First love!" All the girls cooed.

Vanessa blushed. "Please?" She whispered. I stared at my friend. She was usually so energetic and confident, that she was almost annoying. But now she looked shy and small, like the first day I met her.

"Yes!" Amu squealed. "I'll even give you a make-over!"

Vanessa, terrified, was frozen as the girls dragged her away towards the bathroom.

?!?1?1?!?!?!?~?!~?!?~!?#?#%?%?*&?&?)&?K?T?NG?bEF?FGE?RT?$?7^?*)?(?)?*?%$?Q ??

"What's GR4, nya?" Yoru questioned, again confused.

"Um, it stands for Great Regal Four. It's a group of the four most attractive boys in the school that girls love."

"Yeah! Sure, Nya!~ Are we buddies, Ikuto, nya?~" He questioned quizzically.

"Yup." They both shook hands.

* * *

"Ow! My eyebrow- Owch! Ran! My teeth- Dia!" Vanessa was whining horribly. The girls were either plucking her eyebrows, flossing and brushing her teeth, styling her hair, or giving her dating advice.

She winced everytime a hand came near her face. "Vanessa!" Amu whined. "You can't shy away!"

"Beauty is pain, desu!~" Su cheered her on.

"You will be a true masterpiece!" Miki stated.

"You can do it!" Ran clapped.

"Just relax and hum.." Dia sang softly.

Vanessa closed her eyes and sighed.

* * *

"Okay, Yoru, this is all you do." Ikuto instructed. He walked by a group of girls, and right as they were all looking at him, smirked.

Fainted bodies were all over the floor. Ikuto turned to Yoru. "Your turn." He stated in a bored tone.

Yoru straightened up just like Ikuto. He walked towards a new group of girls, and winked at them as they were looking.

"AAAGGGGHHH!~" They squealed. They glomped him from all sides.

"Are you Ikuto's brother?"

"Kawaii! Look at his eyes!"

"His hair is so soft!"

"Oi Oi Oi!" Ikuto shouted. He grabbed Yoru's arm and pulled him away.

"NOOO!~" The girls screamed. Ikuto held up his palm and they immediately stopped. "Please?" He asked them nicely.

"Yes, Ikuto!"

"U-Un!"

"Sure!"

They were gone.

(T.T. Sorry, I messed up. The person, or the 'I' Person, is Ikuto, ok? :D)

I stared at Yoru. "You're better then expected." I admitted.

He grinned just like a cat who had caught a mouse. "Yup! I know!"

"Welcome to GR4." I stated, shaking his hand once again. "You're in permanently now."

Now..Who do I fire?

Kukai is athletic and gets the same amount of girls as me, so he stays.

Kairi's smart attitude makes him irresistible to the girls, so he's in.

Duh, I'm in.

Now..Nagehiko has been saing that he can't make the meetings because he has dance. (wtf)

He goes.

* * *

I stared at Vanessa, happy with the resuts.

We had given her contacts, so her big eyes were even more big, like a does.

Her wavy hair had stayed the same, but we cut her bangs from long to short.

We used mascara and gloss, and now she was pretty. Not beautiful, but pretty enough to turn heads like all the other girls here at this rich school.

"We are done." I stated excitedly. "Give her a mirror, Su." I asked politely.

"Of course, Desu!~" She happily exclaimed. "Here you go, desu!" She said, giving a hand mirror to Vanessa.

Vanessa looked shocked as she held up the mirror. "W-wow!" she shouted. "Thank you guys so much!"

She began to cry. "No, none of that! You'll ruin your mascara!" Miki scolded.

"Be happy, Vanessa!" Ran cheered.

"Beautiful!" Dia giggled.

I looked at all my friends. "Soo…" I asked. "We all like boys in this school, right?"

Vanessa, Miki, Su, Dia, and Ran nodded.

"Spill." I giggled.

"I like..Um..I don't want to share right now." Vanessa murmured. I nodded. (VOTE ON POLL ON MAIN PAGE!)

"Yoru." Miki stated. No surprise there.

"Daichi!" Ran laughed. "He's a boy that helped us get our uniforms in the office!"

"Rythym." Dia whispered. (D: Don't hate! They both like music and it was the only guy I could think of!)

"Let's all achieve our goals and meke their hearts flutter!" I shouted.

"Wait, Amu!" Ran scolded. "Who do you like?"

They all stared.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I admitted. "Actually, I think I love him.."


	16. Goodbye, Hello

"Eto-Eto!" I gasped. "I meant to say like, girls!"

"Oohh." They all sighed.

I felt..weird. I didn't love Ikuto yet, but my heart was getting pretty close.

Suddenly, the familiar crackle of an intercom buzzed into the bathroom. We all turned our heads while a lady spoke from the electronic device.

"A-hem! The GR4 have decided to have an emergency meeting In the cafeteria, so every student please come immediately!" Click.

"Oh, that neko guy was in the RG4, right?" Vanessa questioned, head cocked.

"N-Neko?" I sputtered.

"Well, desu, we have to go!" Su squealed. She grabbed mine and Miki's hands and began to drag us.

"NOOO! THOSE GUYS WILL BE IN THERE!! NOOO!!" Ran and Vanessa began to wail. But they still obediently followed our group as we traveled to the cafeteria.

Murmurs filled the cafeteria as the stage remained empty. I gazed around as we sat down on plush metal chairs,(Pfft,all the rich schools.)

"A-Amu! It's Rythym!" Dia whispered, tugging on my hand furtively. I turned to the guy she was pointing at, in the row in front of us.

He had long purple hair that reached mid-back, and was wearing a white beanie with a white and blue jacket. Currently, he was bobbing his head to the music blaring from his head-phones.

"Cute." I whispered. Where was Ikuto? What was this all about?

Suddenly, the lights cut and the chatter stopped.

Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko tramped onto the stage from the side.

I drooled a bit. Mmmm, Ikuto in a tux..

"A-hem. Sorry for pulling you out of your classes, but this is urgent. The GR4 have reached an emergency decision that will change the school." Kukai spoke confidently as he grabbed the mike stand. "Now Ikuto will talk."

Polite claps filled the cafeteria. I glanced at my friends to check on them. Dia was staring at Rythym, Ran was looking for the "Daichi" guy, Vanessa was asleep with her head lolled back, and Miki was gazing at the stage like me.

My gaze rested on Ikuto again. He was whisepering to Nagii and shaking his hand. Suddenly, he stopped and walked to the mike while Kukai backed away.

"Yo."He spoke. Squeals filled the room. He held his hand up and voices cut. "Listen. We have a new member to the GR4. As you know, this school has had a group of four boys every year. When they move on and graduate, a new one replaces them. Let me empthasize. A group of FOUR boys. With a new member, what will that number be, hmm Amu?" His gaze focused on me as everyone swiveled in their chairs to meet my face.

I blushed. "Five." I spoke confidently.

"Correct. So that means we must..?"

"Get rid of someone?"

"Yes."

Gasps filled the room. Suddenly, a green-haired girl with blue highlights ran onto the stage from the protesting crowd. "NOOO!! I LOVE YOU KAIRI-KUN!" She screamed. She immediately glomped him as Kukai dragged her off and politely forced her to go back into the group. Kairi blushed and fixed his glasses.

"Shush! We have decided who we WANT to retire, but we need YOUR vote. Raise hands if you agree, kay?" Kukai screamed.

"Thank you, Kukai. Okay. Who wants me to stay a GR4?" Ikuto spoke fluently.

All of the crowd raised their hands.

"Who wants Kukai to stay?"

The hands remained up.

"Kairi?"

Half of the hands went down, but half stilled remained.

"Nagihiko?"

Only a third stayed up, including mine.

"Okay. Nagihiko was the one we were going to retire anyway. Now remember, he is still our close friend, so anyone whaling on him or beating him OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED. Thank you, Nagihiko for helping us."

Nagihiko bowed and le the stage with his head high.

"Now, you are all wondering who the new member will be. He just joined today with five other students, so welcome them. Can you guys all come onto the stage, please?" He waved his hand at my group.

Dia, Miki, Ran and Su blushed. Vanessa snored.

"Go!" I whispered. "Drag her if you have to!"

They al stood up as Miki grabbed Vanessa's shirt and dragged her with them.

AS they neared the stage, Yoru came out of the side curtains and stood by Ikuto.

Ikuto cleared his throat. "Here are our new students. Ran," Ran waved energetically."Miki," Miki gave a polite nod. "Su," Su smiled and gave a courteous bow. "Vanessa," Now awake, Vanessa blushed and looked down . "And Yoru, our new member." Yoru grinned, showing almost feline fangs, and winked.

"Yoru is the new member of the GR4." Groans but mosty squeals filed the room.

"Hi! My name is Yoru, and all the girls here are really cute, nya!" He laughed.

The four girls walked down from the stage while Yoru went babbling on like a brook.

A bell rang.

"Well, bye guys. I got home ec." I said sadly. WE all waved and went separate ways.


	17. Apology

**OMG YOU GUYS!! I'm back from the dead! THIS IS A REALLY IMPORTANT LETTER, SO READ!**

**The reason I haven't been on so long is because a friend died unexpectedly at school as she was walking in and everyone was traumatized, especially me. **

**So, Please don't get mad!**

**Also, in the last chapter? Love was supposed to be like, ok? SO that's it all done!**

**Buh Bye! **

**(")^**


	18. Halloween Party

As I walked into the room, I breathed In the sweet, thick smell of vanilla. And ferret.

A crowd of girls were huddling and whispering together in the corner. One was crying her eyes out while another with green hair was smirking at her.

"Oh, come ON Pidge! Nagihiko is still at this school! It's not like he's dead or something!" The green haired girl shouted.

Pidge, the crying girl, sobbed even harder. "He was my BABY! WAAHHHH!"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I quietly tied my hair up in pigtails and pulled on my plaid apron.

Huh, no Ikuto. I felt a slight twinge of disappointment, but sighed and picked up the recipe card.

Sugar cookies, as expected. I walked over to the large closet and grabbed the flour, sugar, eggs, and milk.

As I walked back to my center, I noticed Ikuto tying on his cat apron lazily, looking at me approach the center.

"Hi," I said quickly. I put the ingredients on the marble countertop and grabbed a purple mixing bowl.

"Chilly greeting for your love, right Amu?" He teased slightly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the flour.

"Let me do that, Amu." He whispered.

"No, no, its fine." I said back.

Instead of pulling his hand back like a gentleman, he grabbed the bag.

"IKUTO!" I squealed. "LET GO!"

He chuckled."No." He put his hand into the paper bag, grabbed a handful of the white powder, and flung it at me.

All I saw was white. I wiped my eyes, and, seeing his trademark smirk, lunged at grabbed the bag back.

"What was that for?" I growled playfully.

He simply smiled and said, "Why so serious?"

Seeing the evil look in my eyes, Ikuto began to plead.

"Im sorry! TRUCE! TRUCE!" He pleaded.

I grinned evilly. "Nope." And began to grab and throw flour at him like a machine gun.

I laughed each time the powder hit him. By the time I had to scrape the bottom of the cardboard bag for more flour, Ikuto was covered in white. His shiny hair was well hidden beneath layers and layers of flour. His eyelashes had grains of the substance between them, and his apron showed no more cats.

I hadn't realized how much attention we were getting. All the other center groups had stopped cooking and were watching. Mrs. Cocoa was standing behind us, arms crossed.

"I would never expect this from you, Amu-chan. Ikuto," She just looked at him and sighed. "Why?"

Ikuto gave a smirk that made some of the girls let out a resounding "KYAAA!"

"Just making cookies, teach." He shrugged.

Mrs. Cocoa wasn't having it. "Mhm. Tell you what. I will not send either of you to the office because I like my students to much to do that, but I do expect you to stay after class and clean this up."

Without waiting for an objection from Ikuto or a nod from me, she turned around and gave a wave over her back.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ikuto and me burst out laughing. I was laughing so much I was crying, creating tear trails that wiped the flour off my cheeks.

AS Ikuto was laughing, I noticed that I was happy. True, genuine happiness.

As soon as the sticky, sweet dough was put into the oven, I began to wash all the flour off myself.

Putting both of my hands together, I let water fill up the make-shift cup and splashed it on my face.

Sighing in relief, I brushed the water from my eyes.

Smiling, looked at Ikuto. "Are you gonna wash that off?"

He shrugged. "No. I like smelling like a donut. Of course!"

He walked towards the sink, turning both the taps and putting his hand underneath the stream to see if it was warm enough.

I began to clean the counter-top, hoping to avoid staying after. Ikuto, who had apparently finished washing his hands, checked the cookies.

I breathed in the smell and sighed happily. "I love sweets." I explained at Ikuto's confused face.

"Ah."

As soon as they came out, I smiled and grabbed one. "Dibs." I stated before chomping into it.

Ah. Warm, chewy, and sweet. Perfect! I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ikuto wasn't really paying attention to the cookies traits, just chomping them down.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Men.

BRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!

The bell! I started to take my hair out of pigtails but stopped. I forgot we had to stay after.

Ikuto, however, began to take off his apron, starting at the bottom and rolling it up.

Other girls, of course, stayed after to watch. When the apron was off, they left with a dreamy sig, casting a longing glance at Ikuto.

Mrs. Cocoa walked towards us. "Well, most of the mess is gone, but you're still in trouble. Don't worry, this wont go on your records or anything. I have to get some ingredients at the store down the street, so go ahead and have some sugar cookies while I'm gone."

With a grab of her purse and keys, she was off.

Ikuto immediately headed toward the snack table, grabbing a sugar cookie and taking a bite.

I walked toward the snack table cautiously, hoping to see that Ikuto wouldn't pull another one of his pervy tricks.

I reached for a sugar cookie, but before I could take a bite, Ikuto wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You know, sugar cookies are sweet, but I know something that tastes sweeter." Ikuto stated. He leaned down, about to capture my lips with his own.

A knock on the door disturbed us. Ikuto leaned his head back and I mentally sighed in relief.

"I'm back! You guys can go home now." Mrs. Cocoa announced cheerfully.

I smiled.

"Amu, I forgot to tell you. Tonights my Halloween party. Here, I'll pick you up at seven." I blinked. All that information at the last minute?

Instead of saying, "No way!" I let a cool, "Ok." Slip from my tongue.

"Bye. Wear the outfit I got you."

He was off.

I rolled my eyes.

I carefully curled the bottom of each strand of hair outward, making sure to avoid my skin at all times. I added ringlets and dark pink wash-out highlights, and my hair was done.

Heaving a deep sigh, I slowly turned around to the bathroom door behind me. Hanging from the handle was a bag with the words, "COTUME INC."

I slowly walked towards it and pulled out the pink cat ears. Well, it was now or never. I slipped them on.

After 5 minutes, the whole costume was on me. The tail swished behind me, and my ears laid flat against my head.

Ding dong!

Immediately my ears perked up and my tail went straight. Ikuto was here! I quickly put on strawberry lip gloss and stepped out of the bathroom.

"-yes, she loves parties!" Mom was telling Ikuto. "And, my, she got a good catch with you!"

"Ah, thank you Mrs. Hinamori." He chuckled. I couldn't see them, but I could hear the conversation.

"You know, Ikuto, she talks about you all the time."

I DID NOT! Wait..at the dinner table last night, I told her about his annoying antics. Ugh!

I sighed and trotted down the stairs.

Ikuto and my mother turned to face me. "You guys match! How adorable!" My mother gushed.

I gave a half-smile and walked towards Ikuto. "Shall we go?"

"Of course, Amu-Koi." My mother began to squeal and, my father who was locked into the bedroom by my mother, barged out and began to wail. "NOO! MY LITTLE SPARROW!"

I sweat dropped while Ikuto wrapped his arm around my waist. "I promise I'll bring her back safe and healthy." He bowed a bit.

My mother and father exchanged glances and nodded. "Ok. Please be back by 11:00!" They said in unison.

Ikuto nodded. "Thank you. Lets go, Amu."

I said good-bye to my parents and we stepped out to his car. I immediately gasped. A glossy dark-blue Porsche greeted my eyes.

"Impressed?" He chuckled.

I nodded. He walked to the passenger door and opened it for me. I silently stepped into the car, sitting on the leather seat. The door closed next to me and Ikuto walked around to the driver seat.

I quickly buckled up, watching him turn the car on with a push of a button.

HE flicked the radio on.

"I am just a robot that was made, by a smart and lonely scient-"

Ikuto quickly fumbled for the button. Looking at me, he blushed a bit. "Vocaloid." He muttered, fixing his gaze back on the road.

I laughed.

In just a few minutes, we reached his hou-

Wait. It wasn't a house. It was a mansion!

As soon as the car stopped, I opened the door and stepped out. Ikuto quickly followed.

"Is anyone here?" I asked, watching him unlock the door.

"No. Just me and you." He unlocked the door and turned to give me a wink.

I blushed and looked away. "You wish." I muttered.

As soon as we stepped inside, I gasped.

Halloween decorations were hung or pasted on every corner. A ghost dropped from the door-hinge, making me scream.

Ikuto chuckled and wrapped his arm around my eewwaist. "No worries. It's all fake. That is, except for the big event tonight."

"Big event? Iku-"

He silenced me by putting his lips on my own, then hugged me closer. "You know, you need to relax. The guests are going to be here any minute, so I want you to greet them at the door, ok?"

I nodded, still dazed from the kiss. He walked away from me and up a corner.

DING-DONG

I shook my head and ran towards the door. Breathless, I opened it.

Sayaa, in a neon green witch costume, glared at me, then brushed by me. "OH IKUTO! IM HERE, LOVE!"

Love? My ears drooped. Same old bi-

DING DONG

I answered the door, and almost had a nosebleed.

Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kurai were standing there. But..they all looked HOT. Kukai was wearing a green greek toga, so his chest was halfway visible. Kurai was wearing a Harry Potter costume, but he looked great in it. Nagihiko was wearing a DJ outfit.

"YO, AMU!" Kukai and Nagihik 4 44334vcvc43 o said in unison. Kurai opted for a brief nod.

"Welcome!" I said happily. "Come inside! Um, I don't know where Ikuto went but I think you've all been here before. I need to stay here for the guests." With that, I waved them off. They said a few comments on my costume before they walked deeper into the house.

I smoothed down my skirt and twiddled the large, silver cross sewed onto the top.

DING DONG!

My ears perked and I quickly hissed a bit. The bell was VERY startling.

This time, my friends arrived. I quickly said enthusiastic greetings and gazed at their costumes.

Ran was dressed as a cheerleader, Miki an artist, Su a cute chef, Yoru ..um…"sexy" grim reaper, and Nessa a ladybug. I quickly complimented each costume nand pointed th direction where Ikutos friends went. They waved and promised they would see me later then walked away.

Over the next couple minutes, a series of ghosts, murderers, animal morphs, and cosplayers came throught that door. The most impressive costumes I saw were a girl who's costume had wings that could REALLY fly, and and a boy who had a werewolf costume that, with a press of a button, grew fur and a snout that snarled.

When I checked that no more people were going t come, I turned around and entered the hallway that led to the chattering voices and laughter.

**READ!**

**So sorry I didn't post soon enough.**

**Hopefully 6 pages will do well.**


End file.
